Snow Angel
by Nico-Chan
Summary: Juri can't stand snow. It's white, and she is anything but white, without her snow angel. Shoujo-ai, JuriShiori


Authors Note: I don't own Utena. This fic is dedicated to S-chan. Merry Christmas, you will always be my best friend.  
-Love, Nicochan

* * *

_Snow Angel_

Juri always felt alone.

It was a way of life for her. Ever since the incident with that boy she had decided that loneliness would be her single salvation.

She had nothing. Even her loneliness felt as if it was waning. She had an alien feeling that she couldn't quite place. She hated it. It was making a large void inside of her, leaving her with little hope.

At Christmas time, with all the talk of friendship and love, she felt out of place. They were not things she wanted or needed. She was the embodiment of loneliness, that was all she was. It was all she'd ever be.

Then why did she feel so hopeless? Why was pain so imminent to her, no matter how cold and emotionless she be? She sighed and faced the window. She watched the virgin snow fall gently, coating the earth in beauty. Juri found the snow lovely, but not befitting the Othori Academy.

White was not a color Juri felt belonged in her life. White was pure, holy, and virtuous. Juri was none of these things, she was not white.

Her contempt for the day rose, as did her frustrations towards herself She hated this time of year. It was stupid. It only brought her painful memories, and remembrances of what she could not be; a good daughter, a pure person.

Her hate rose, and her blood boiled. She quickly realized she could not stay in this place, She would die first. Quickly donning her coat she stepped outside, closing her doors behind her.

She may have hated the snow, but the freezing chill that invaded her body calmed her. It was familiar.  
Stepping into the street she began her trek down the winter wonderland.

Looking to her side , she could see the fresh mounds of snow. She hated how the snow looked.  
It had suddenly lost it's lovely appeal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Juri! Juri, look at this!"

The golden haired girl turned to her friend and smiled. "What is it?"  
Shiori giggled. "It's a snow angel!"  
"A snow angel?"  
Indeed it did resemble an angel, with large wings and a dress.

"Have you never seen a snow angel, Juri?"  
The lavender haired girl asked in disbelief, shocked at the prospect.  
Juri simply smiled, "I have."  
"Oh?"  
"Your my snow angel."

Shiori blushed, which was followed again by a shy giggle. She grasped Juri's arm.  
"Juri, you say the sweetest things."  
The taller girl didn't respond as they began their walk home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow was bare.

'I can never go back to that time again.'  
Juri felt her own face darken.

'Not ever.'

Juri's trek took her far from her dorm room. It took her as far as the outskirts of the academy, yet she finally stopped when she arrived at a small garden, with a pale vanilla colored bench.  
She could no longer feel the cold. There was nothing. She felt numb, like always.

'Juri?.....Juri, can I sit here?"

The golden girls reprieve was done. She looked up and stared silently at her snow angel.  
Shiori smiled sweetly. "Juri, I've been looking for you."  
"Have you?"  
Shiori nodded and took a seat beside the duelist.

"I wanted to give you this." The girl smiled and held out a wrapped box shaped like object. Juri looked to it, then to the girls face.  
"What is it?"  
"Open it." Shiori smiled playfully, pushing the box closer to Juri.  
Juri took a few seconds before finally unwrapping the gift, and opening the small brown box.

Shiori watched her closely, trying to gauge her reaction as the student council member held the crystalline object in her hands. It was beautifully crafted. Clear, with long wings, and hands clasped together at the front, a mouth open in song, or hymn. It's long robe fluttering around it's legs majestically.

"It's..."  
"It's a snow angel."  
Juri turned it over in her hands. It was gorgeous.  
"Snow angel..." she murmured, tracing along it with her finger. She was entranced with it.  
Shiori cocked her head, and confusion became apparent on her face.  
"What's wrong? Have you never seen a snow angel before?"

Juri could feel the sense of deva ju and familiarity fill her being. "I have."  
Shiori scooted closer to her, a small smile playing on her lips. "Oh?"  
"Your my snow angel." Juri spoke softly, her words nearly echoing in their minds, like that of a memory.

Shiori moved herself to seek warmth under Juri's arm, smiling. She sighed contently and rest her head against the other girls breast before speaking in a hushed tone, "You say the sweetest things, Juri."

-owari-


End file.
